homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110715 - Sailing Red
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:25 -- 07:25 AT: uuuum 07:26 AT: ramira just offered me a matespritship 07:26 CC: Huh? 07:26 AT: ramira wants a social pact with me and it is matespritism 07:26 AT: she wants me to be her matesprit 07:27 CC: Uh huh 07:27 CC: Huh? 07:27 AT: she wants me in a quad nyarla the same one u r in and the one we talked about a few hours ago 07:28 CC: No I get that 07:28 CC: The "Huh?" wasp me being incredulous 07:29 CC: So what'd you tell her? 07:29 AT: uh i told id have to talke to you 07:29 AT: becuase i mean 07:29 AT: we JUST had this conversation 07:29 AT: about two matesprits 07:30 CC: ...yeah 07:30 CC: But that wasp Serios 07:30 AT: i kno 07:30 CC: I actually like Serios 07:30 CC: Not like that 07:31 AT: pfft 07:31 CC: He could be my bro or something 07:31 CC: But 07:31 CC: Ramira? 07:31 CC: And if you're talking to me about this...you're considering it? 07:32 AT: well i mean 07:32 AT: i figured itd be unfair 07:32 AT: not to at least talk to you about it and tell her straight up no 07:32 AT: and its 07:32 AT: kinda mostly a political thing it looks like 07:33 CC: Weren't you trying to avoid the figurehead thing before? 07:33 AT: i mean yes 07:33 AT: but it sounds more like a mutual partnership and i mean 07:33 AT: im still imagining myself in the lead its not like shed be leading me around by the nose 07:34 AT: i basically straight up told her id challenge her too 07:34 AT: eventually 07:34 CC: Sounds like a bit more than a mutual partnership thing though 07:34 CC: Calling it that 07:34 CC: You could have had a leaderly moiraillegiance 07:34 CC: Well, nevermind 07:35 AT: i yea i was thinking that way 07:35 AT: but serios 07:35 CC: You do have Serios after all 07:35 CC: Well, yeah 07:35 CC: Not sure if that's more or less reason for that 07:35 CC: You were considering with Lorrea though, weren't you? 07:35 AT: uh yea which is just 07:35 AT: a whole other complicated mess 07:36 AT: sometimes i think im just broken somehow because my feelings are all over the place 07:36 AT: like you remember cara? 07:36 CC: Ugh, why do you have so many suiters? 07:36 AT: and that 07:36 AT: idk :( 07:36 CC: Hold on 07:36 CC: Not frown worthy 07:36 AT: its all really flattering but its very confusing 07:37 CC: Yeah, kinda not digging all the romance going on to be honest 07:37 CC: I mean, it's fine 07:37 CC: All well and good 07:37 CC: Teamwork and reproduction later on 07:38 CC: Kinda throws a whole new dynamic into all this 07:38 CC: Making itself like some over arching theme 07:38 AT: well with scarlet it might as well be t b h 07:38 CC: Probably going to define our time here in the game and decide our very survival 07:39 CC: Fuck Scarlet 07:39 CC: I'm rambling 07:39 CC: Sorry 07:39 AT: you mean mine and yours by association because i feel like i am the only one with this problem 07:39 AT: its okay 07:41 CC: So, my growing tiredness of romance aside, you had a thing you were talking about 07:42 AT: uh i mean theres two tangents there or three i guess: ramira, me being confused, and the cara thing 07:43 CC: Uhhh, can we sort out the confusion? 07:43 CC: It'd make getting to the other too easier 07:46 CC: two* 07:46 AT: uuh srry oaky um 07:46 AT: mmmmm 07:48 AT: it kinda ties into cara? i guess 07:48 AT: because theres serios and then theres u and i adore u both v much 07:49 AT: and then theres cara who i still have a vague interest in is it pale is it red wtf do i kno 07:49 AT: and then ramira i still think shes kinda cool so im kinda in awe and maybe tiny wiggler crush but fuck it fuck it idk 07:49 AT: idk i feel like i shouldnt have this many feelings 07:49 AT: that is why i am confused its not fair to u 07:49 AT: or serios or any of them :( 07:50 CC: Uhhh 07:50 CC: I honestly don't know what to say 07:50 AT: im srry 07:50 CC: Uhh, you're fine 07:53 CC: Well... 07:54 CC: I mean 07:55 CC: I crushed on Libby for like, a day, that wasp a thing 07:57 AT: i mean yea 07:57 AT: that was 07:57 AT: and i mean you might still 07:57 AT: if u ever get on good terms 07:57 AT: but 07:57 CC: I don't 07:57 CC: That's dead 07:57 AT: yea okay 07:58 AT: well point i guess is mines not dying and i feel really guilty about it because this only happens in really kinky porn movies 07:58 CC: ...yeeah 07:59 CC: Like 07:59 CC: I wanna say go be happy, because I love you 07:59 CC: But, on the other hand 07:59 CC: My matesprite is flush for 3 other people 08:00 CC: And I'm not into all that taboo 08:00 AT: i kno i kno thats why im talking to you 08:00 AT: because i dont want to do anything your not okay with thats not okay 08:00 CC: Like I said, the culture's kinda dead 08:00 CC: We decide what's taboo and not 08:01 CC: Still kinda feel shafted if you want for that, just to be honest 08:01 AT: i kno i dont want you to im sorry :( 08:01 AT: cara is probably not going anywhere it might even go black 08:02 AT: ramira idk idk she pings me pale sometimes too 08:02 AT: so 08:02 CC: Nah, you're good 08:05 CC: I'll just... 08:06 CC: Yeah, I'm at a loss 08:06 AT: sorry. sorrysorry i should be taking this to my moirail but 08:07 CC: No no, I think I ought to know about that 08:08 AT: no yea yea you should but like the working through my feelings 08:08 CC: Yeah, true 08:08 AT: its probably not helping you at all... and making u feel bad probably 08:10 CC: You mind too terribly if I sleep on this and get back to you? 08:11 CC: Because neither of us are gonna get a straight answer from me on this right now 08:11 AT: no no thats fine its a lot to think about 08:12 CC: Cool 08:12 CC: I'll be seeing you 08:13 AT: okay 08:13 AT: ... i love you -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:13 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha